


We ALL Deserve to Die

by Laceprince (Swampfire)



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampfire/pseuds/Laceprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is human nature to be corrupt. No one is innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We ALL Deserve to Die

"I've finally killed him. I've finally killed Turpin."

Benjamin stared down at the body lying before him. Blood leaked onto the floor of his barbershop leaving a ruby stain on the dark wood. It spread quickly, ruining the Persian rug that Lucy had bought. That did not matter to the barber, though. All that mattered was that he had finally gotten his revenge.

The cadaver stared up at Benjamin with cold, blank eyes. They seemed to accuse him, but he felt no guilt. Turpin's mouth was agape, seeming to mimic the wide slash in his throat. The corpse would soon be cold; it was already turning pale. As the blood drained, the dead man's lips turned a purple blue. His graying hair was stained crimson.

Benjamin picked up the body and shoved it in the convenient, body-sized trunk in the corner. He then proceeded to wipe up the blood. He did this task with extreme care, wiping in a circular motion and then putting the damp rags in a neat pile. He then took the rags and the rug and burned them to remove all evidence.

He stared out the window at the black night. No one would see him. He dragged the trunk out to the front of the building and hailed a carriage. He loaded the trunk, paid the driver ahead of time, and instructed him to go to Hyde Park. The driver asked no questions and accepted the generous amount that he had been paid.

Benjamin sat in silence the entire ride, enjoying this newfound freedom. He was glad to have gotten revenge on the man who had done him wrong. He would now be able to be at peace. The barber smiled to himself as the carriage traveled through the filthy streets of London.

Finally, Benjamin's carriage reached its intended destination. Benjamin grabbed the trunk and dragged it through the park to a grove of trees. In the midst of the tall oaks and maples, he used a shovel that had been placed earlier to dig an appropriate sized hole. He threw the trunk in and buried it, relieving himself of the final burden. He went home thinking about the times before this whole incident.

It was a gorgeous morning and Benjamin was out walking with his wife Lucy. They had their daughter with them. They had just enjoyed a lovely breakfast made by their landlady and had decided to go out shopping as a family.

They strolled through the crowded streets until they reached the market. Lucy wanted to stop at almost every stall to look at bread or jewelry or some other nice thing. She especially liked to look at the florists' stalls. They soon came upon a courtyard where a local florist had set up a set of seasonal flowers.

Benjamin played with his daughter as Lucy looked at the daisies. She had wanted to get a few for the shop to lighten it up now that the spring had come. She was the kind of person who enjoyed pretty things. She even sold a family heirloom just to get Benjamin a set of silver razors.

Everything was going so well until a pair of officers came out of nowhere. They grabbed Benjamin and began to drag him away. Lucy screamed as her husband was clubbed on the head, like some common criminal. Johanna began crying in her little carriage, startled by the sudden ruckus.

Just then, the Beadle and Judge Turpin stepped out of the shadows and went to confront Benjamin and to comfort Lucy. They walked over to the family and the officers with stern looks on their faces.

"What is this all about?" Lucy cried.

"Benjamin Barker," said Judge Turpin addressing the barber, "You are under arrest for the murder of my brother Edgar."


End file.
